REALIZED LOVE
by sectumsempra394
Summary: Light finds out he has feelings for L. problem is he doesn’t think it will work out. Soon he finds out it could. LEMON/LIME yaoi lightxL slash
1. the truth

Story summary Light finds out he has feelings for L. problem is he doesn't think it will work out. Soon he finds out it could. LEMON/LIME yaoi (lightxL slash)

Chapter summary light realizes he has feelings for L but he tries to hide it. Not the smartest idea.

CH.1

L took another bite of cake, looked up and started talking to matsuda about another theory he had about kira. His thick black hair messy as could be like always, his beautiful black eyes darting from matsuda to light, his pale skin brushing past his dark hair. Light couldn't help but look something about L made light content. He smiled.

"What do you think light" L asked

Light stared into ryuuzaki's eyes not even realizing he had been asked a question.

"Light!" L said loudly

Light blinked shook his head and looked up past L's eyes at his forehead seeing if he could look past what made L so irresistible. "What" light asked.

"I asked you what you thought" L said a little irritated that light wasn't paying attention, but also a little worried because light had never spaced out before during a meeting.

"Uh" light started " 'crap I don't know what he said I'll have to wing it' well it's a pretty good Idea you should try it." Light smiled crookedly as he looked at L hoping he would buy it.

"Alright then you heard him let's try it out" L said to the investigators

L looked back at light but he was gone. He was definitely not himself. L got up and went to look for him.

His first thought was the bathroom and he was right. When he reached the door he could hear light.

Light kicked over a garbage can and walked over to the mirror. "Calm down light, pull it together." Light knew L was outside the door and wasn't about to let him know that he was kira, but that wasn't the only problem now he had some sort of feeling for L. Light breathed in deeply and opened the door

L standing against the wall look up at light.

"Ryuuzaki?" light looked at him with a false confusion

"Are you alright light-kun you weren't yourself during the meeting" L asked him

Lights eyes widened just for a second before he answered "I'm fine just a little tired I had a lot of homework last night and didn't get much sleep."

That night, light was still not himself. He couldn't stop thinking about that meeting. He couldn't do anything but think of L, he couldn't even eat. "I'm going to bed" he told his mother as he walked upstairs. Maybe a little sleep would calm his nerves. Problem was he couldn't sleep either. He laid in his bed and the same feeling during the meeting ran through his head as he thought of L. this was no normal feeling. It was the same feeling he felt for misa only extremely stronger. Love. He loved L, his mortal enemy. He looked at the time 3:06 am. He closed his eyes hoping, now that he knew what the feeling was, he could go to sleep. Nothing happened he opened his eyes and looked at the time again 3:15 am. What was wrong. He thought about how beautiful L was and how much feeling he had for him. He couldn't think of anything that would keep him up. He laid in his bed, eyes wide open until 7:00.

He got out of bed and got dressed. Luckily he didn't have to go to into the IPO today. He decided to visit misa. Who was already at his house when he opened the door.

"Misa?" he asked

"Misa-misa decided today would be a good day to hang out with light" she said "does light want to hang out with misa?"

"Sounds good" he replied with a smile

They walked around town. Light was hoping to find a place to eat but every time he saw food he wasn't hungry anymore. Misa was hoping to find a good place to shop.

"Light is very quiet" misa said as she turned to look at light "is something wrong with light"

Light shook his head and replied "no everything is fine" he said as he smiled again

"Good misa misa doesn't want something bad to happen" she smiled and started to walk again

Light looked at her while she walked he still cared for her but something was different. He didn't feel the same since he found out he loved L.

"This place is perfect " she said as she pointed toward a clothing store "can misa-misa go in"

"Sure" he said as she ran into the store

Light walked in after her and stood over by the window while watching her pick out 30 different things to try on. After they were done light decided to try to see if he was hungry yet, but he wasn't. Just the thought of food made him almost puke. Since light wasn't hungry he and misa decided to walk around a little more.

By the end of the day light was out of cash and misa had enough clothes to last her forever.

As light walked misa home he couldn't stop thinking about L. he had to figure out a way to get this thought out of his mind so he could eat and sleep.

Finally they were at misa's house

"Good night" misa said. Then leaned in for a kiss

Light kissed her as she wanted, but it felt strange. He was hoping it would make the feeling for her stronger but it didn't actually it made it worse. He felt weird kissing someone who he liked but didn't love.

He pulled back "good night" he said as if in a hurry. Misa entered her house and light walked home alone.

As he walked home he _did_ think of an option he had so he could eat and sleep. He could tell ryuuzaki how he felt, but that was out of the question. If L was straight it would be extremely awkward. And if he wasn't then how would he confront misa. Both ways didn't work out for him.

As he got into bed he stared at the ceiling knowing he wasn't going to be able to fall asleep.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

5 days had past. Light still hadn't been able to sleep or eat and he had to go into IPO today on request from L. he got dressed slowly. He felt horrible his hair was a mess and his face was as pale as a ghost and he was really shaky but he wasn't going to let all that stop him.

As he entered the doors everyone looked at him. He thought it was because he was 15 minutes late but that wasn't the only reason. As he sat down L started the meeting.

It was a normal meeting it didn't take very long. Except for light who thought it took forever.

When the meeting ended L stood up to go get some coffee, but light stopped him.

"ryuuzaki…can I t-talk…to…..you for ..A second" light said between his slow shaky breath.

"Okay…" L replied

They walked into a different room where none was. L could tell he wasn't okay he could barely walk or for that matter stand.

"Alright light you have my attention what is it." He said in a very concerned tone

He closed his eyes for a second scared of the reaction L was going to make after this. "I can't take it anymore" he started. L looked at him confused, but suspicious. "I………I love you." Light finished.

L widened his eyes at what light just said, until light started to wobble and then fall to the floor from lack of energy. L ran over to him to feel his pulse. 'He's still breathing' he thought to himself. "Help, help I need help in here." L screamed.

Yagami and Matsuda were the first to run in. they immediately noticed light on the floor and L beside him.

"What the hell happened" Yagami screamed.

"No time for explanation call 911" L said

L didn't know what to do this had never happened to someone he loved more than family.

Soon an ambulance was at the front door of the building getting light in the back.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

L waited in the waiting room.

Soon a doctor came out telling him and the others they could go back to see light but he still wasn't awake.

L walked in with matsuda, Yagami, and the rest of lights family behind him. He sat down and looked at light as lights mother sobbed next to him. Light had many machines around him telling his blood pressure, heart rate, breathing ability, and all sorts of things. It was a little weird.

It was hours before light woke up. Everyone was gone except L who was asleep in a chair next to him. He thought of what happened. It wasn't a dream he had told L how he felt. What was going to happen now?

L started to lift his head. Light looked over to see him rubbing his eye.

"Raito-kun...you're awake." L said in a relieved tone

Light didn't say anything he just stared at him.

"About what you said earlier." L started.

Lights eyes widened. He wasn't ready for this.

"I feel the same."

Stay tuned for chapter 2


	2. feelings

Story summary Light finds out he has feelings for L. problem is he doesn't think it will work out. Soon he finds out it could. LEMON/LIME yaoi (lightxL slash)

Chapter summary light starts to recover from his lack of energy

CH.2

" I love you too."L said

Light thought he saw a smile come across L's face for a second but he couldn't tell.

"Ryuuzaki I.." light looked towards the door where misa was standing.

She ran over to him in tears his eyes widened.

"Misa-misa knew light wasn't himself." She said balling her eyes out.

Light put his hand on hers. It was still really shaky.

"It's not your fault misa" he said

She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Will light be okay" she asked him

He shook his head yes. She looked at L, he nodded his head.

"Okay, misa will let light rest." She fake smiled and left.

When she left L looked back at light who was staring at the wall in front of him deep in thought.

"light, does she know." L asked

Light looked back at L and shook his head.

Lights eyes were getting heavy and L could tell he was still tired.

"I'll let you sleep" L said as she walked out

Light closed his eyes.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

When he opened his eyes again L was back, this time he had food actually not for himself.

"It was pretty obvious why you were so weak. When was the last time you ate?" he said in a half-joking tone

Light grabbed the bread and pretty much shoved the entire thing in his mouth. Food had never tasted so good.

L laughed. Light loved his laugh it was so cute. Everything about L made light cheerful.

Light couldn't finish his food because his stomach was too weak so L ate the rest.

The next day lights parents and sister came to see him. They were shocked to see L there also.

"light how are you feeling?"His father asked

"better" he replied

Light felt it was little awkward with his family around and he was pretty sure L felt the same.

Luckily his family had plans for that day so they immediately left.

Soon a doctor came in.

"light you can go…the charts say you healthy enough. you might have a slight problem with balance for a couple of hours though" she said Then walked out.

"great just what I need more problems." He said with a smile

He swung his legs off the bed and L held his right arm as he got up.

"thanks" light said to him as he stood on his feet with L still holding his balance.

Light was surprised at how much fun he had with L. he is the enemy…right.

Light actually didn't know anymore. He was pretty sure you can't have fun with an enemy.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

In a few days without really even talking about they started to date. At first it was L coming over to lights every 2 days to see if he was doing well. Then it was just L coming over so he could see light. When light could fully walk without any help, they would go places like the city or something.

Misa could tell something was up. So she decided to follow light, but light was too smart and in about two days of her following him he found out. He decided tomorrow he would have to talk to her.

That morning he walked over to her house. When she opened the door she was overjoyed to see him.

"misa I need to talk to you" he said as he walked inside

"what is it" she asked knowing it wasn't good news

He looked over at her with a very serious but sad face.

"this won't be easy…but…..I think we should just be friends." Light said

"misa did something wrong didn't she …misa is very sorry misa wont mess up again misa promises…" she started to cry

"no misa you didn't do anything wrong…I'm sorry misa…I care for you a lot you're like family..But I don't love you." He said softly

"no" she said sobbing

"I'm sorry" he told her as he got up and left

As he opened the door he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and looked at misa.

"then…..who do you love?" she asked him

"……..ryuuzaki……." he replied and then walked out the door leaving her standing there watching him walk away.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Light sat at his computer. He may not have loved her but seeing her cry. He felt really bad. Soon he heard the door open. He turned around to see L.

"hey" he said without looking straight at him

"what's wrong" he asked as he sat on lights bed.

"I told her." light said still not looking up at L

"oh" L said "I have an Idea lets go into town that might make you feel better"

"I'm not in the mood" he replied in a very depressing tone of voice

"you can't cling to this forever…she won't…she'll find another guy…you did" L told him trying to make him look up

Light smiled and finally looked up at L. "okay we'll go"

L tried cheering up light all sorts of ways, food especially.

He thought of one thing that might work, but he wasn't sure when the time was right.

As they walked back L grabbed his hand. Light looked over for a second then back at the ground .

"light" L said

Light looked up and L planted his lips on lights. Light's eyes widened. He didn't know what to do this feeling was amazing. It made him all warm inside. He never felt this way when he kissed misa.

L pulled away. Light smiled and pulled him back in. he loved the feeling he never wanted it to end.


	3. love

Story summary Light finds out he has feelings for L. problem is he doesn't think it will work out. Soon he finds out it could. LEMON/LIME yaoi (lightxL slash)

Chapter summary lights feelings change immensely for L as things start to heat up. Misa tried to figure out a way to get light back. warning this chapter is the reason it's a lemon/lime.

CH.3

Even though L had been gone for hours light still had the tingle in his stomach when they kissed. It felt like nothing he ever felt before. He loved this feeling it made him so happy that he had forgotten all about the rest of the day including telling misa. Light feel asleep with a smile on his face.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Light woke up to a bright sun blinding his eyes. He walked over to his window and closed the blinds. He walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His complexion had returned to normal finally it had been a week since he got back from the hospital. He bet anything it was the kiss last night , he blushed so much he thought his cheeks would explode. He undressed and got in the shower. The warm water felt great against his naked body. He got out and grabbed a towel. After he got dressed he decided to go to IPO L was there look at video's of kira again.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Misa sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. She looked over at her desk to see a picture of light there. she swallowed her sorrow and got ready for the morning. She planned this day out right when light left her yesterday. She wanted a way to get him back that didn't involve a sex change.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

As light walked into the building he was surprised to see no one there usually there are at least three people at the entrance. Then again it was the day before Valentine 's Day. They were probably on vacation or honeymoons or something like that. As light walked up the stairs he could see a glow come from the 4th story where the videos were. 'it must be L' he thought. He was right he opened the door to see L looking up at about 30 different screens of kira videos. Light wrapped his arms around L's head. L looked up at light and smiled. Light bent over his head and gave L an upside-down kiss(like Spiderman kinda). He sat down next to L and looked up at the screens.

"did you figure anything out." He asked L while still looking up

"nope its all the same information we've had for weeks."

L looked at light and light looked back.

" I know I love you but I just want you to know I still suspect you. Sorry" L said seriously

Light had almost forgotten he was kira until L said that.

"that's okay, but does loving me make the suspicion go any lower?" he joked

"sorry but no" L smirked

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Misa went to town to get more things and food, it wasn't the same shopping with-out light she needed him back

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

As Light left the building he gave L a kiss good bye

"Try to get some sleep tomorrow's valentine's day" he said as his lips let go of L's

L smiled "I'll try"

Light snuck into the house he was extremely late even for his family.

He looked at the clock. 12:45 am 'good' he thought to himself 'everyone should be asleep'

He went upstairs and got into bed. He knew his life had changed and for the better.

He woke up at 9:00 to the sound of his mother calling his name.

He went downstairs there were suitcases and pillows and backpacks in a pile over in the corner of the dining room.

"Whats going on" he asked

"we're going to visit grandma for valentine's day. We knew you wouldn't want to come so we didn't tell you until now. We'll see you in 3 days. Take care of the house"

Though confused he didn't really care and went back to sleep. Until his alarm went off in another hour.

He rubbed his eyes and got ready he took his shower and went downstairs he thought the whole parents and sister leaving thing was a dream. Nope they were gone. he went over to the pantry and pulled out a cereal box. A glimmer of red and white appeared when he pulled it out. He put down the ceareal and reached for the red and white box on it. 'pocky?' he thought to himself. It had note on it

Dear light

Sneaky aren't I.

Have a good Valentine 's Day

Love, ryuuzaki

Light laughed . 'Hey its better than any other thing in this house' he said to himself then pulled out a stick of pocky to chew on.

As he slowly chewed on the pocky he looked at the newspaper in front of him. "Two men arrested for assaulting and girl in an alley" he said as he kept chewing " I'll let misa take care of it." He finished chewing the pocky and grabbed another then put the box away. He walked outside. Shielding his eyes from the bright sun he started to walk towards L's place.

He opened the door L wasn't there. 'don't tell me he's at IPO still.' He thought to himself

As he walked to IPO he spotted L sitting on a bench half way between IPO and his place. L looked at him and smiled an innocent and adorable smile.

"did you even leave the building last night" light asked as he sat down

"how do you think the pocky got in your house. By the way I'm guessing you had some" L said.

He leaned over and licked the pocky icing off his lips while kissing him. Light blush for a second then kissed back.

"let's go for a walk" L smiled at light

"okay" light smiled back

They walked the way light came ,towards his house, but took a longer way through a park.

"I hope misa feels better" light whispered hoping L didn't hear , but he did.

"she'll be fine don't worry" he reassured light

"your right" light said smiling

When they reached lights house they both knew what they wanted so they went straight to lights room.

Light closed the door and locked it.

He pushed L on top of the bed and crawled on top of him. Light leaned down and started to kiss L, this time with tongue, L's tongue against his felt weird at first but soon it felt good. Light started to strip off L's clothing while L did the same.

Now they were both exposed . They flipped and now L was on the top. He entered himself into light. Light moaned as L went in deeper. Light pulled L closer to his body so he could feel his chest against his.

Soon they switched and light entered himself into L. L grabbed lights waist clenching it every time light went deeper. Light soon pulled out and fell next to L on the bed.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""yay sex lol okay anyway ch 4 coming up soom (by the way this story should be done before M.L.K. DAY is over )

* * *


	4. death

Story summary Light finds out he has feelings for L. problem is he doesn't think it will work out. Soon he finds out it could. LEMON/LIME yaoi (lightxL slash)

Chapter summary misa finds the way to get light back and she uses it…SPOILERS

CH.4

Misa kept thinking of a way to get light back she looked around her room for ideas then the death note caught her eye. She found her way.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

light woke up the next morning with L sleeping next to him. He slowly got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. He turned the nozzle and closed his eyes at how loud the shower was. He didn't want to wake-up L. he took his shower and went back to his room. Luckily L was still sleeping. He sat at his desk and looked at L.

he stared at him for a long time think about how this was going to affect "kira". If there was even any kira left. He turned to the desk and pulled out the death note. He looked at the date of his last killing. He hadn't killed anyone since January 4th it was now February 15th. 'It's been a while he thought to himself' and he still didn't feel like killing anymore. He wanted to be the voice of reason, he wanted to be a god, but finding out he loved L changed everything.

Light walked downstairs and pulled out the box of pocky from L. he pulled one out and set the box down.

"can I have one" light turned toward the staircase where L was standing rubbing his eye. He was already wearing his plain white shirt and blue jeans.

"of course you got them for me didn't you" he smirked

L walked over and grabbed a stick of pocky. He looked at the paper 'a man was arrested for hijacking a truck full of drugs. I wonder what kira will do' he thought to himself.

"hey, ryuuzaki" L looked up "I was wondering if maybe we could do something today."

"what did you have in mind?" L asked

"I don't really know actually I just thought if we walked around we could find something." He said as he smiled at L

"sounds fun" he said as he pulled out the last stick of pocky 'well this isn't good" he said sarcastically while looking at the stick of pocky.

Light smiled as L put one side of the pocky in his mouth. Light leaned over and grabbed the other part with his teeth. He chewed on the pocky until their lips met, Then kissed L.

Soon they left to go search for something to do for the day. They didn't really find much. There was nothing big going on.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Misa walked over to her death note opened up to a new page and started to write.

(L lawliet at 4:00 pm on February 15 2007 will die from an unknown cause)

And that was all she wrote

She looked at the time 2:45

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Light and L still were looking around for somewhere to hang out. Even though they hadn't found a place anywhere they still were having a lot of fun, even if it was talking about kira.

Light looked at his watch 3:05

He sat down on a bench for a second.

"We've been walking for hours." He said as he rubbed his foot

He looked around he spotted a sweets Shoppe up ahead he knew L would love to go there.

As they walked up to the door l looked at light with a smile. " you're the best" he said after he kissed him

" I know" light joked

It was adorable L was like a little kid when it came to sweets if he had the money he would buy the whole store .light stood over by the merchandise like lunchboxes and coloring things. Light smiled every time L did.

Soon L had a huge bag of food. And they left.

"am I going to get any of that" light joked

"haha..very fun.." L stopped

"""misa looked at her clock 'two minutes' she thought to herself"

L dropped his bag.

"ryuuzaki are you okay" light said

L grabbed his head and his knees dropped to the ground. "this pain..what is this pain…it hurts…it hurts"

Light gabbed his arms "ryuuzaki, ryuuzaki are you okay" a tear rolled down his face

"it hurts light" L sobbed in pain

"what hurts what is it"

"my head it hurts so much it feels like it's on fire. Help me" L choked on his sobs of pain

"PLEASE HELP SOMEBODY HELP ME I NEED AN AMBULANCE SOMEONE!!!!!!!!!!"light screamed

He could see the man inside the sweets Shoppe go on the phone and he could tell he was calling for help.

""""""""" "just a few more seconds now" misa said to herself""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"light please make this pain go away" L said "I don't want to die I lo.."

With that L fell into lights arms. "ryuuzaki…ryuuzaki…no don't die I can't …you can't…please" tears rolled down his cheeks as an ambulance drove up

Two men ran over to light and the unconscious L in his arms.

"sorry son we have to get him in the ambulance." The one man said

Light nodded and let them pick up L and put him on the stretcher.

"you can ride in the back if your family" the other man said nicely

"I am" light jumped in the back and sat next to L

He put his hand against his cheek. It was cold, extremely cold. He leaned over to give him one last kiss. For a second his cheeks and lips got some color, but when light let go it faded. Tears rolled down his cheeks and dropped onto L's face. Light hoped they could have been magical and somehow brought him back to life but he knew that was not the case.

A few minutes after they got into the hospital L was pronounced dead at 4:00 pm February 15 2007.

Light stayed at the hospital for hours. Hoping what had just happened was a dream and he would wake up next to L.

When he realized it wasn't a dream he decided to leave. He walked home alone for the first time in a long while.

When he walked up to the door the lights were already on. He opened the door and his mother ran over to him… crying.

"honey oh thank god your okay…L he died today" she told him thinking he didn't know

"I'm going to bed" he said as he walked towards the stairs

"light aren't you going to have dinner" his dad asked

Light didn't answer he just kept walking up the stairs.

He sat on his bed 'last night he was here with me and now' a tear dropped of his chin and hit the floor like a bowling ball. He fell on his back and tried to go to sleep.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He sat up in his bed and looked out the window was it only him or did the days suddenly grow dark and 10:00 am in the morning. For the whole day he sat there staring at the wall. His parents tried repeatedly to get him out of bed, but he refused. What was the point he had nothing to look forward to.

Two days had past and he still hadn't left his room.

His mom opened the door "light you have a guest" she moved away and misa entered the room.

"light-kun" misa looked at him

He didn't even flinch. He just kept staring at the wall.

"please come outside with me it's really such a beautiful day." She told him

He still didn't move. He really did love ryuuzaki.

She sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder, trying to comfort him even though she was the one who did it. She was the one who killed L.

She stood up. "are you going to say anything." He sat there.

She frowned. What had she done? she wanted to fix everything but instead she made it worse.

"rem" she said after the door closed "I want to fix this is there a way. I want light to be happy"

"well there is one way…since you cannot save a dead person…there is only one other way to extend their lifespan in other words revive them. If you kill yourself…and only yourself with the death note you can give your lifespan to someone else even someone who is dead." Rem said "but I must warn you if you kill yourself with a death note then no one can bring you back not even light because it was your choice."

"I want to do it" misa said

"are you sure."

"yes light will only be happy with L I realize that now"

She opened her door and went straight over to the death note. She tore of a normal piece of paper and rote two notes to Light. Then she opened the death note and started writing

misa amane at 5:00 pm on Feb. 18 2007 dies from a heart attack and gives all her lifespan to L Lawliet

With that she had an hour to give the first note to light in his room. she ran to his house and without saying a word walked into his room and placed the letter next to him. Before she walked out she kissed him on the cheek. She walked home and sat at her desk waiting for the 5:00.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Light looked to his side at the letter. He reached over and picked it up.

light-kun

Goodbye I am going to see my parents now I'll never forget you

Misa♥

His eyes widened he climbed out of bed and raced downstairs.

"light?" his mom yelled as he ran out the door.

He reached misa's house at 4:59 he opened the door and ran into her room.

"misa" he ran in to her room she looked up at him right at 5:00.

She then fell to the ground dead.

"misa…no misa…not again…please no I won't lose two people." As he lifted her head a letter fell out of her hand.

He grabbed it. The envelope said light.

He opened the letter and read it.

light

I'm sorry for my mistake but no I think I made the right choice…I was the one that killed L and now I took my own life so he could have my life span.

Lights eyes widened.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter five on its way


	5. life

Story summary Light finds out he has feelings for L. problem is he doesn't think it will work out. Soon he finds out it could. LEMON/LIME yaoi (lightxL slash)

Chapter summary L comes back to life and helps light cope with misa's death

CH.5

Light didn't really understand what she meant. He walked over to the death note. She was right, she had killed L, he looked and the last entry. He read it over and over again 'lifespan to L' he thought. 'Does that mean' he dropped the letter and ran out the door. Light ran to the funeral home where L's coffin being ready for the funeral the next day. It took him forever but he was finally there he opened the doors. There was L sitting like he always did, alive. Lights eyes widened. He walked over to L who was staring at his hands pondering why he was alive.

"Ryuuzaki…" L looked up at light who immediately hugged him. L smiled and hugged him back. L's skin was warm his breath trailed across lights neck every other second. A tear fell off of lights face and landed on L's shoulder. L tightened his grip and hugged him harder.

L started to speak as he pushed light away. "Why am I alive?" he said looking down at himself and then back at light.

Light didn't want to blow his cover as kira "m-misa found a way to bring you back." He responded

"Where is misa now?"L asked

Light looked at the floor. A saddened expression appeared on his face. "She's ……………….dead."

L's smile faded and he put his hand on lights shoulder to comfort him.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

On the day of her funeral light met L in front of the house and they walked to the cemetery. As soon as they got there a priest made a small speech. Light looked around his mother was crying next to him , she never really was good at funerals whether she knew the person or not, some other people he didn't know were there and some gothic girls that looked like they could be her clone we there as well. L put his head on lights shoulder but he didn't even look over at him. Light just stared at misa's coffin. He knew what he did was right.

_flashback_

_ Light walked into the room in the funeral home where misa's coffin was. He opened the coffin. There she was in her usual black dress and gothic sleeves. He pulled out his death note and her's. 'I won't need these anymore.' He said to himself and placed both death notes in the coffin next to her._

_End flashback_

"Let's go" light said as the priest ended the ceremony. L nodded and they both walked back to lights house.

"Do you want to walk around for a while" L asked "I might get your mind off of things"

"Not really...I'm kinda tired…I think I'll just go back to bed." He told L

"Ok" L said then gave light a kiss goodbye.

Light walked up to his room laid on his bed and closed his eyes.

"Light" he opened his eyes

"R-ryuk…what are you doing here" light whispered

"Hehehe….you don't know what you've done do you." Ryuk said in his amused tone

"What" light said before images of ever one he killed showed up in his mind.

He clenched his head like an insane person.

"What the hell is this ryuk what did you do to me" light screamed

"Hehehe...i didn't do anything...you gave your death note to a dead human….now the guilt of everyone you killed will come back to haunt you whether you have a conscience or not….until you tell the world your kira"

"Why the hell would I do that….I can't tell the world I'm kira….I'll die" light said

"alright well if you're not going to tell anyone I guess I should warn you the guilt gets stronger every day…heheheheha" ryuk laughed and the left

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Light walked to L's the next day having a horrible guilt trip the entire way. He and L were going to go to a restaurant today. Light didn't think it was the best day for that but he had no good reason to tell L why he would blow it off. Light rang the bell and L immediately came outside.

Light and L sat down and started to talk.

"Are feeling better today light" L asked with a smile

"Yeah I'm feeling much better" he replied. He winced as another thought of guilt came across his mind.

They had dinner and went home with light wincing every 20 minutes it wasn't that good of a day.

Light and L kissed good bye and light walked inside. Ryuk was wrong the guilt didn't get worse every day it got worse every hour

He clenched his head as he walked upstairs. "Honey do you want some food" his mom called to him. Light turned around and grabbed a roll of bread then walked back upstairs. Luckily when light was asleep the guilt went away. But every time he was awake it got worse.

He had to do it he had to tell someone.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

This chapter was a bit shorter sorry but 6 will be longer much longer lol

* * *


	6. confessions

Story summary Light finds out he has feelings for L. problem is he doesn't think it will work out. Soon he finds out it could. LEMON/LIME yaoi (lightxL slash)

Chapter summary light tells L he's kira but L doesn't take it so well at first. FINAL CHAPTER

CH.6

He decided the only one who might actually listen was L. he decided that he would tell L tomorrow.

When he woke up he took his shower got dressed and went straight to L's place. L opened the door surprised the light was there so early.

"light, is everything okay" L asked as he motioned light to come inside.

" I need to talk to you." Light said as he sat down

L realized from lights expression that he was very serious.

"what is it" L asked

Light took a deep breath and went for it.

"I'm……………..I'm kira"

L's eyes widened. He stood up in shock. "no…you can't really expect me to believe you…" L replied shaking his head in disbelief.

"ryuuzaki" light could tell this wasn't going well

"please…please tell me your joking." L said in a very stern voice while looking at light

"I'm sorry" light said "please let me explain"

"explain what is there to explain…your kira and you kill people." L said pacing back and forth

"yes I am kira…actually was kira" light started

"was kira what the hell does that mean" L said confused

"when I found out I loved you everything changed…..i didn't want to kill anymore…..I left misa up to that"

"misa?!" L interrupted

"she was the second kira" light told him

"how am I supposed to believe you…that you actually changed..and you stopped killing people." L said

Light looked at L. he could tell L wasn't taking it well. He thought it would be best if he left.

"I'm sorry L" light said as he walked out the door.

L sat down on his couch and thought

'he came over here to tell me the truth…he explained everthing…..how can I not trust him……how do I possibly.'

Light walked down the street until he heard his name

"light" he turned around to see L come near him.

Light flinched thinking L was going to punch him for being kira and lying to him all those months. He felt to arms go around his neck and L's hair brush past his cheek.

"you trusted me enough to tell me…. I believe you" he said as his arms tightened around his back. Light didn't know what to do or say at the time so he stood there with his eyes wide open from surprise.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Even thought they were both still dating it was weird for a while after finding out light was kira. They didn't hang-out as much. Soon light and the entire task force had to go into IPO and light wasn't really feeling up to it. He got up and took a shower. He took his time getting dressed and eating breakfast. He wanted to do whatever it took to be late.

As he entered the building everyone looked except L who purposely kept his head down. When light sat down L started the meeting. Each member of the task force had a piece of paper proving in L's own fake theory that kira never existed. Light looked down at the paper and then up at L who was looking back at light, Kinda like he was asking for his approval. Light nodded his head and looked back down at the paper.

"ok, well as you can see was never really kira, from my calculation he was probably a teen pulling a prank getting the task force involved. If you notice from these "kira" videos all the victims have similar body movement, and if you slow it down the mouths are moving as if they are calling for help. Just like a normal heart attack victim. So this case is now finally over kira is no more." L explained

"okay but don't you think it's a coincidence that all the victims were prisoners." Matsuda asked

"I did a background check on every victim they all have a history of drugs and alcohol. It is no surprise that they would have a heart attack." L replied

Light looked up at L. he knew he was lying half the criminals were clean they never touched drugs or alcohol. He was doing all this for light. This was his apology.

"that sounds right" matsuda said.

Well that's all for today. We're done here.

"light are you walking home" his dad called to him

"uh…yeah" he replied and walked back into the building.

L and matsuda were still sitting in their chairs talking, L looked over at light.

"light can I see you for a second." L said as he stood up

"sure' light followed L into a different room leaving matsuda alone

L closed the door

"so L what do you want" light said

L turned around, grabbed light and kissed him. Lights eyes widened for a second then softened and light kissed back, tongues entwined like before. Light pushed L against the wall and kept kissing him, his hands in L's hair messing it up even more. He closed his eyes the feeling of their kiss never changed. It felt as good as ever. L's wet tongue touching his made him content and full of life again. He had missed this feeling, but he didn't know if he would ever feel it again.

Light looked up above L's head at the clock it read 10:02 pm. He pulled away from L.

"shit I should have been home an hour ago." He said

"I'll walk you." L said

As light walked up to the door L gave him a kiss goodbye. L left and light opened the door.

"your home late." His mom said

"I was" he had to make sure that they still didn't find out about the task force "I was with my boyfriend" he told her

Right then he heard sayu scream and in a split second she ran out in the entry from another room.

"you have a boyfriend!?" she asked

"what ….I'm in university…it's not that shocking that I made that my choice." Light responded as if offended from what she asked him, but she didn't really care as long as he was happy. The same went for his parents.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He and L started back up with their dating. Now that light got rid of the guilt the dates were back to normal. One day he and L decided to visit misa's grave. Light never knew what happened to the owner of a death not when they die.

He looked at L and soon their lips met.

* * *

He was glad he didn't know, because he was no longer an owner of a death note. He had something better…………..L.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The end

Well there you have it my story is done yayness please review (if you have any question go to the next chapter)

* * *


	7. notes and junk

Thanks for reading my story.

Okay for those people who think its OOC ( out of character) you really can't tell because light has never actually been in love. So him falling in love with L change his life.

Also yes I know my typing sucks get over it and stop whining. If you can tell what I am at least trying to say then I could care less.

I would also appreciate people reviewing it nicely if you think yaoi's are gross then why the hell did you open it in the first place.

If you have any other questions about the story message me and I'll get back to ya.

See you next story –nyu-


End file.
